Kroniki Drużyny Beta 1: Odrodzenie
jest kontynuacją Kronik Drużyny Beta 1. Autor *Zapomniany Makuta 15:00, paź 18, 2010 (UTC) Część 1 Od czasu zabicia Patricka, było inaczej. Czyżby brakowało mi tego zdrajcy? Powoli o nim zapominałem. W dodatku teraz w mojej drużynie jest tylko dwoje Bohaterów. Ja i Hannah. Wracając do kwestii Patricka. Gdy już prawie o nim zapomniałem, otrzymałem misję na Planecie Snów. Do mojej drużyny dołączyło moich dwóch dawnych przyjaciół. Było to dokładnie miesiąc od śmierci zdrajcy. Sama misja przypomniała mi moją przeszłość, do której nie chciałem wracać... Na ulicach Miasta Makuhero było ciemno. Pomiędzy uliczkami biegł przestępca. Nagle przed nim pojawił się czerwony Bohater - Charlie Jar. - Czyżbyś uciekał Side?! - zapytał Charlie. Po tych słowach ściągnął plecak odrzutowy z pleców Side'a i skuł go kajdankami. - Wiesz, że w końcu wyjdę z więzienia. - powiedział przestępca. - Wtedy się policzymy. - Taa... - odrzekł Charlie. - Za kilka lat. Bohater zabrał Side'a do Więzienia Fabryki Bohaterów. Po oddaniu przestępcy w ręce pracowników więzienia został wezwany przez Johna Blasta. Charlie wszedł do pokoju, w którym, oprócz Johna, zobaczył jeszcze Hannah'ę Gray, Charlesa Oxforda, Harry'ego Treevsa i jakiegoś innego Bohatera. - To jest Thomas Weekerson. - rzekł. - Resztę chyba znasz? - Oczywiście. - odpowiedział Charlie. - Do rzeczy. Wysyłam was na misję na Planetę Snów. - Dlaczego mnie? Chyba pamiętasz tamtą... - Oczywiście, że pamiętam! Mimo tamtego zdarzenia, wysyłamy ciebie, ponieważ najlepiej znasz tamte tereny. Zresztą domyślam się, kto jest odpowiedzialny z zabijanie Sentili. To ktoś, kogo dobrze znasz... "Znowu Planeta Snów i Sentile! - pomyślał Charlie. - Do tego ten zdrajca! On jest gorszy od Storm." Po tej rozmowie Bohaterowie odlecieli. Nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka w przestrzeni kosmicznej... Część 2 Od odlotu z asteroidy zastanawiałem się nad misją. Wiedziałem, że ten dzień nadejdzie. Że będę musiał wracać na Planetę Snów... Bohaterowie lecieli przez przestrzeń kosmiczną. Zaczęła się rozmowa między Charliem a Thomasem. - Słyszałem o tobie. - powiedział Charlie. - Uratowałeś Fabrykę Bohaterów i zabiłeś Xavara. - Ja o tobie również. - mówił Thomas. - Pokrzyżowałeś plany Storm, która tworzyła nasze kopie. Ciekawe kto zabija Sentili? Może to znowu ona? - Nie. To ktoś o wiele gorszy... W tym momencie coś uderzyło w statek. - Co się stało?! - zapytał Harry Treevs. - Ktoś w nas strzelił! - rzekła Hannah. - I teraz lecimy prosto w Planetę Snów! Za chwilę się rozbijemy! Hannah miała rację. Chwilę później ich statek uderzył w planetę. O dziwo wszyscy oprócz pilota wyszli z tego cało. - A co z pilotem? - zapytał Charles. Charlie podszedł do zniszczonej kabiny pilota. - Żyje. - powiedział. - Ale jest w ciężkim stanie. - Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?! - zapytał Thomas. - Na Planecie Snów. - rzekł Charlie. - Ale nie tam, gdzie mieliśmy być. Wokół nich była dżungla. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie jest Wioska Sentili. Musieli się do niej udać. Ale jak? - to pytanie zadawali sobie wszyscy. Hannah podeszła do zniszczonej kabiny pilota. - Patrzcie! - powiedziała. - To nagranie z kamery statku. Oto, kto nas zaatakował... Wszyscy spojrzeli na ekran. To co zobaczyli nimi wstrząsnęło. Na ekranie widniał dobrze znany im pojazd - statek typu Drop Ship... Część 3 Widok statku typu Drop Ship zdziwił mnie nie tak bardzo jak moich towarzyszy. Wiedziałem, co nas czeka. Co mnie czeka... - Jak to możliwe?! - zapytał Charles. - To był ktoś z Fabryki Bohaterów. Ale kto?! - Drop Ship jeszcze nic nie znaczy. - rzekł Harry. - Może ktoś go wykradł... - Nie zbyt możliwe. - powiedział Thomas. - Za dużo zabezpieczeń. Nawet najlepszy przestępca by ich nie ominął. - To nie jest teraz ważne. - mówił Charles. - Teraz jest ważne to, jak mamy tutaj przeżyć. - Faktycznie. - stwierdził Harry. - Wszystko zniszczone. Nie możemy nawet wezwać pomocy. - Niech nasz lider zadecyduje, co teraz robić. - powiedział Thomas. Wszyscy odwrócili się i popatrzyli na Charliego. Stał odwrócony i o czymś myślał. - Ja wiem co teraz zrobię. - rzekł. - Ja muszę iść, wy zostaniecie. - Dlaczego?! - krzyknęli razem Harry, Charles i Thomas. - On wie, co ma robić. - powiedziała Hannah. - Więc wiesz, kto w nas strzelił. - zapytał Harry. - Oczywiście, że wiem. - odpowiedział Charlie. - To ktoś, kto mnie kiedyś zdradził. - Ale... - zaczął Harry. - Przecież zabiłeś Patricka Revenge'a. - Ale był ktoś jeszcze... - powiedział Charlie i odszedł. - On wie, co ma robić. - powtórzyła Hannah. Część 4 Gdy szedłem przez dżunglę wiedziałem, że równie dobrze mogę nie spotkać zdrajcy, a po powrocie do zniszczonego statku moi towarzysze mogą już nie żyć. Ale wiedziałem również, że zdrajca nie przepuści takiej okazji, by ze mną walczyć. Charlie szedł przez dżunglę. Był już daleko od rozbitego statku i przyjaciół. Rozglądał się, jakby czegoś szukał. - Wyłaź! - krzyknął. - Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś! Naglę coś zauważył. Pod jego stopami leżał martwy Bohater. "On mi kogoś przypomina... - myślał. - Jakbym go gdzieś już widział. Chyba, że... Niemożliwe! To przecież on! Mój były towarzysz! Ale skoro tu leży jego ciało to pojedynek ze zdrajcą był..." Rozglądnął się. Miejsce wyglądało, jakby dawno temu rozgrywała się tutaj bitwa. I tak było. "...tutaj. To tutaj on zginął, a Patrick przeszedł na jego stronę." Wspominanie przeszłości przerwał mu głos: - Witaj Charlie. Po tylu latach przychodzisz tutaj, by zginąć tak jak on. - Nie po to tu przychodzę, Poison. - rzekł Charlie. - To ty tu zginiesz! Jestem silniejszy niż wcześniej! - O, błagam. 2.0?! Myślisz, że to jakaś przeszkoda? A zresztą... moi wspólnicy już zajęli się twoimi przyjaciółmi." *** Po odejściu Charliego wszyscy byli przejęci. Nie wiedzieli gdzie teraz jest, a nawet czy jeszcze żyje. Najbardziej przejęta była Hannah. W pewnym momencie Charles, Harry i Thomas zapytali się jej: - Kim jest ten, którego szukamy? - zapytał Charles. - Charlie powiedział, że to zdrajca. Czy jest jednym z nas? - zapytał Harry. - Skoro to zdrajca, to pewnie go znasz? - zapytał Thomas. Hannah wiedziała, że musi im na nie odpowiedzieć. - Więc... - zawahała się. - Zdrajca nazywa się Poison. Zanim nas zdradził, należał do naszej drużyny. Po zdradzeniu nas stał się Łowcą Bohaterów-Robotów. Tropił Bohaterów, a następnie zabijał. Podczas jednej z misji, na tej planecie, Poison przeciągnął na swoją stronę Patricka Revenge'a, który zabił naszego towarzysza, Johna Excalibura. Wszyscy byli wyraźnie zdziwieni. Chwilę ciszy zakończył dźwięk dochodzący z pobliskich krzewów. Nagle wyskoczyli z nich dwaj przestępcy. - To Mammal! - rzekł Charles. - A ten drugi to Inferpyro! - krzyknął Harry. Część 5 A więc stało się. Znowu stanąłem na przeciw Poisona. Ale czy jestem na tyle silny, by go pokonać? Musiałem się o tym przekonać. Charlie strzelił w Poisona ogniem i lodem ze swojej broni. - Tylko na tyle cię stać?! - zakpił zdrajca i strzelił ze swojej Wyrzutni Meteorów. Trafił. Charlie padł. - Nieważne jak bardzo byście się ulepszyli, ja zawsze was znajdę i zabiję. - powiedział przestępca. - Teraz kolej na ciebie. Zanim Poison uderzył w niego ogonem, Charlie wstał i uniknął uderzenia. Charlie i Poison wystrzelili ze swoich broni jednocześnie. Oboje trafili w cel. Charlie leżał przy ciele martwego towarzysza. Poison spadł ze skał, z wysokości kilkunastu metrów. Charlie wstał i, trzymając się za ramię, spojrzał w miejsce upadku przestępcy. Lecz jego już tam nie było. Charlie odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę rozbitego statku. *** Inferpyro zaczął strzelać w Bohaterów. Hannah wiedziała co zrobić. Szybkim ruchem wbiła swój Zatruty Sztylet w pancerz Mammala, tak jak zrobiła to Tavalowi w Twierdzy Storm. Inferpyro zauważył słabnącego towarzysza. Gdy Mammal padł z powodu osłabienia, Inferpyro wziął go i odleciał w głąb planety. - To koniec. - powiedziała Bohaterka. - Pokonaliśmy ich. - Patrzcie tam. - rzekł Harry. - To... to Charlie! Lider Bohaterów szedł w ich stronę. - Udało ci się! - powiedział Charles. - Pokonałeś Poisona. - Nie do końca. - odpowiedział Charlie. - Skąd o nim wiecie? - Ja im powiedziałam. - powiedziała Hannah. - Musieli się dowiedzieć. - Wiem. Może za bardzo próbowałem zapomnieć o przeszłości. Czy system łączności działa? - Działa. Pilot też jest już sprawny. Możemy wezwać pomoc. 15 minut później przyleciał statek i zabrał Bohaterów z powrotem do Miasta Makuhero. Epilog Przeżyłem. Pokonałem Poisona. Jednak coś mnie zaniepokoiło. Obecność Mammala w Twierdzy Storm i podczas walki nie było przypadkowe. Ciekawe, gdzie obecnie przebywa Poison? Poison szedł ciemnym korytarzem. Zatrzymał się i rzucił Mammala do stóp mrocznej postaci. - Plan się powiódł? - zapytała postać. - Fabryka wie o mnie, lecz nie wie o naszym sojuszu. - odpowiedział Poison. - Dobrze. Już niedługo pozbędziemy się Fabryki Bohaterów. Mówię to ja, Daral Maruk! Postacie *Charlie Jar *Hannah Gray *Harry Treevs *Charles Oxford *Thomas Weekerson *John Blast *Side *Pilot *Poison *Mammal *Inferpyro *Daral Maruk Zobacz Też *Zapisy